Radio frequency (RF) dividers are used in many communication systems to divide a fixed voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) frequency to a desired frequency. To meet phase noise requirements, however, conventional RF dividers typically require a lot of current, which undesirably increases the power consumption of the device. Further, conventional RF dividers typically only divide by a fixed integer number, which undesirably limits the frequencies available to the communication system.